Real Saiyan
by Shiguby
Summary: Qui a dit que tous les métis Saiyans-Humains n'aimaient pas se battre ? L'un d'eux a hérité de cette passion du combat. Et ce simple fait va changer l'histoire... Gohan a un frère jumeau passionné de combat, qui s'entraîne depuis l'enfance. Comment cela pourrait-il influer sur le cours de l'histoire ?


Un hôpital. Une aile. Une chambre. Un lit. Une femme. Deux naissances. Deux nouveaux nés. Deux garçons. Un, l'aîné, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, queue brune fon... queue ? Oui, queue. Brune foncée. Le second, 10 minutes plus tard, cheveux blancs, yeux rouges. Albinos. Queue ? Oui, blanche. Le père dit qu'il en avait une, mais qu'il l'a coupée. Il n'a pas voulu le faire à ses enfants. Bizarre. Mais on en a vu d'autre.

Le père tenait son fils aîné dans ses bras, tandis que le second, revenant tout juste du lavage par l'infirmière, était placé dans les bras de sa mère dont le souffle revenait peu à peu, malgré la chaleur de l'endroit et sa fatigue immense. La pauvre femme venait de donner naissance à deux bébés, tout deux en bonne santé, et même le soutien de son mari n'avait rien pu faire pour atténuer la souffrance de l'instant. Mais maintenant, voir le visage de son fils fit apparaître un sourire sur son visage. Elle le serra contre elle protectivement avant de l'échanger avec son aîné Le bébé lui sourit, contrairement au précédent. La jeune mère ne put empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue. Le père effaça la larme du dos de sa main, avant de baiser le front de son épouse, lui donnant le second bébé encore une fois, pour que les jumeaux soient placés côte à côte. Le sourire du père s'élargit tandis qu'il se penchait une fois de plus sur le visage de sa femme pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Alors, on garde les noms qu'on avait en tête ? »

« Oui... L'aîné sera Gohan. Son Gohan... Et le second- »

La jeune mère fut interrompu par le rire de son second fils qui tendait ses mains vers le médecin et la magnifique bague sertie d'un rubis d'une taille, ma foi, conséquente... Elle sourit en se tournant vers son mari.

« Pourquoi on ne l'appellerait par Ruby à la place ? Je pense qu'il nous fait signe », termina-t-elle faiblement.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, ça me va parfaitement. Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera... », ajouta le père en regardant avec fierté ses enfants...

Quatre ans plus tard, les trois garçons se retrouvent en plein ciel, le père assis en tailleur sur un nuage, et un fils sur chaque genoux. Gohan était habillé d'une tenue jaune à manches vertes, avec le symbole de sa famille imprimé sur le devant. Un petit chapeau avec le Dragon Ball à 4 étoiles sur le sommet de la tête venait compléter le tout. Quand à son frère, c'était un peu plus simple, puisqu'il portait l'ancien uniforme de son père, quand il était jeune, à peine retouché par sa maman. Ils vont rendre visite aux meilleurs amis du père, sur l'île de celui qui l'a entraîné dans sa jeunesse. Ce sera la première rencontre des enfants avec ces gens si importants pour leur père. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard sur la petite île et furent accueillis par un vieillard, une tortue, un petit chauve, et une femme aux cheveux bleus.

« Alors Goku, tu fais du baby-sitting ? », demanda la femme aux cheveux bleus.

Ce à quoi s'empressa de répondre le père, Goku, en présentant ses enfants. Ou plutôt, en leur demandant de se présenter, ce qu'ils firent sans hésitation, bien qu'un peu timidement.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Gohan et j'ai 4 ans. », le premier répondit, s'inclinant.

« Moi je m'appelle Ruby », dit simplement l'albinos, sans plus de cérémonie.

« Oui, on voulait l'appeler Goten au début, mais au moment où il a vu le rubis sur la bague du médecin, il a tendu les mains pour l'attraper, comme s'il savait déjà ce que c'était... Chichi a directement revu son prénom, mais c'est pour le mieux ! » termina leur père en riant.

Les adultes sourirent et se présentèrent, avant de commencer à poser des questions, tandis que de l'autre côté de la planète, un événement très étrange pouvait être aperçu dans le désert... Un grand homme vert, avec des antennes en train d'être malmené par un homme aux cheveux très longs portant ce qui ressemblait à une armure, et une étrange machine sur l'œil gauche.

« Tssssss... C'est pathétique... Comment un être inférieur tel que toi peut il encore vivre... Qu'a fait Kakarott... » furent les paroles prononcées avec mépris par l'homme en armure.

Alors que l'homme vert se relevait, l'appareil de son opposant lui révéla une puissance à l'autre bout du monde.

« Hmmm... Sans doute Kakarott. Il va me devoir des explications », hurla l'homme en s'envolant à toute vitesse dans la direction indiquée par son appareil, suivi, sans le savoir, par l'homme vert...

Pendant ce temps, de retour sur l'île de l'ancien maître, Goku finissait de parler :

« … et c'est pour ça que Ruby port mon ancien uniforme. ».

« Que Chichi laisse un de ses enfants s'entraîner... Ça semble surréaliste... » déclara Roshi.

« Pour moi aussi au début. Et elle n'en avait vraiment pas l'intention... Mais à force de le voir sortir par la fenêtre en oubliant complètement ses études, elle dû se faire une raison... Alors elle a décidé que Ruby pourrait s'entraîner s'il voulait, mais qu'en échange, il devrait entraîner Gohan qui lui, lui apprendrait des choses qu'il venait tout juste d'apprendre. » expliqua encore Goku.

« Peut-être qu'ils finiront vieux maître, comme vous », rigola Krillin.

« Je n'espère pas pour eux », soupira Bulma, faisant bougonner le vieil ermite et rire tous les autres.

Mais à ce moment précis, une paire de pied se posa faisant se retourner tous les habitants. Il s'agissait de l'homme en armure étrange, et il tint un discours incroyable. Incroyable, mais rendu crédible par la queue qu'il arborait également, enroulée autour de sa taille...

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici Kakarott ?! Comment se fait-il que cette planète ne soit pas entièrement rasée ?: Tu essaies encore de me faire honte c'est ça ?! » hurla l'inconnu en direction de Goku.

« Excusez-moi... Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et qui est ce Kakarott ? », demanda Goku d'un ton méfiant, sentant la puissance et la cruauté de cet être rapidement, tant elle suintait de ses pores.

« Mais enfin... Qu'est-ce-que... Tu as pris un coup sur la tête, c'est ça ?! Quel imbécile ! Même pas fichu de faire quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'exterminer cette bande de minable ! » s'époumona le visiteur, lançant des regards vers les habitants de Kamé House.

Goku s'apprétait à lui répondre quand Krillin intervint.

« Allons, allons, mon grand, ce n'est pas bien de boire dès le matin et de venir insulter les gens. On va te reconduire chez toi si tu veux, mais tu dois d'abord te calmer... » lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

« Non Krillin recule ! »

Ce conseil venait de Goku mais arriva trop tard : Krillin fut frappé par la queue de singe de l'étranger, à la surprise générale.

« Tu es un Saiyan. Un peuple de guerrier parmi les plus puissants de l'univers, et ta mission était de débarrasser cette planète de toute forme de vie afin que l'on puisse la revendre ! Et au lieu de ça ? Tu as fais ami-ami avec ces déchets, et d'après ce que je vois là, tu as même souillé notre sang ! », accusa-t-il en regardant Gohan, maladroitement caché derrière les jambes de Bulma.

« Peu importe ce que tu as à me dire Kakarott, quelques soient tes raisons, je te pardonne, car tu es mon petit frère. »

Cette annonce fut choquante pour toute les parties, dont les cerveaux surchauffaient sous la quantité d'information. Maître Roshi ne dit pas un mot, réfléchissant derrière ses lunettes noires. Bulma regarda Goku, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance d'un air effaré. Krillin lui, en sortant des décombres serra les dents, rempli de colère face à celui qui osait parler ainsi de sa race et de son meilleur ami.

« Mon frère ? Si tu es vraiment mon frère, alors j'ai honte ! Je ne ferai jamais de mal aux habitants de cette planète, et si tu veux leur en faire, tu devras passer par moi ! » affirma Goku.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir te convaincre », répliqua Raditz en grinçant des dents, déçu des réponses de son frère... « Je suppose que ton bâtard fera l'affaire... Enfin, si tu as envie de le revoir, cela s'entend » termina-t-il en ricanant.

Quand Raditz, car c'était son nom, s'approcha de Gohan après l'avoir reconnu comme le fils de son frère Kakarott, celui-ci s'interposa, mais fut vite mit à terre, en un seul coup. Le Saiyan s'approcha à nouveau de Gohan qui avait accouru au côté de son père, mais fut encore interrompu. Cette fois, c'était par Ruby, qui prit la position de combat que prenait habituellement son père, bien qu'un peu tremblant.

« Ne t'approche pas de mon papa, ni de mon grand frère ! » cria l'enfant, en se concentrant pour augmenter sa puissance, se préparant au combat.

« Hmmmm... Pas mal, surtout vu les conditions dans lesquelles tu as dû être entraîné... 124unités... Mais si tu veux vraiment être comme ton père, je n'y vois pas de problème. Au contraire, j'avais justement besoin de lui prouver que j'étais sérieux. » reprit-il en souriant.

A une vitesse que personne ne pu suivre, il envoya son poing dans l'estomac de l'enfant, qui recula en titubant, incapable de respirer comme il devrait. Mais le monstre qui était son oncle ne s'arrêta pas là, et frappa d'un puissant coup de pied sur le côté de la tête, lui brisant presque la nuque.

« Si fragile, même pour un Saiyan... Quelle honte. » déclara-t-il avant de s'emparer de Gohan sous les yeux impuissants des êtres de Kamé House, s'envolant vers son pod. A partir de ce moment, tout se déroula très vite pour Ruby, qui voyait tout ça comme dans un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar de son point de vue.

'Pourquoi papa s'en va avec ce type vert... Au lieu de venir m'aider... Je peux plus respirer... Et j'ai mal...'

Se furent les dernières pensées du demi-saiyan avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience... Mais pendant ce temps, autour de lui, les amis de Goku s'activaient. En moins d'une seconde et sans hésitation ils étaient tous dans la capsule avion de Bulma, prêt à décoller sans perdre la moindre seconde. Krillin ramassa le corps du jeune garçon avant de le déposer dans l'avion aux côtés de son maître avant de finalement partir vers les énergies qu'ils sentaient. Des énergies qui se rapprochaient les unes des autres, le combat se préparant à commencer...


End file.
